


A Day in the Life of Starsky and Hutch

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping is never dull when Starsky is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Starsky and Hutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuluthGirl.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DuluthGirl.).



I just couldn't wait until I brought Hutch to this Mexican joint. They have the juiciest burritos and the spiciest tostadas, but what did my partner order?

_A whole big bowl of leaves_!

What a waste of money! He could've just had that at home… Do you know what he had yesterday, for lunch? Some kind of goddamn leaves and scrambled eggs and oranges! It's a disgrace to 'manly'-kind… if you know what I mean! (Sigh!) Well… what can I say? If that's what he wants that's what he gets, because he is my _partner_! And MY partner gets what he wants!

"Hey, Starsk… I have to get some art supplies at Malcoms," said Hutch as soon as we got out of the restaurant.

Now… I am not an 'artsy' person, but I love Malcoms. There are cool things to see and do in that store. Like… _you know_ … I could go check out their little model ships. I haven't been able to work on one of those for a while, now.

"Sure! Let us go," I said, rubbing my palms together in glee.

Hutch narrowed his eyes as if he was suspicious of my enthusiasm.

"What?" I asked.

"You are NOT planning on buying any toys, are you?"

" _No_! I don't need any _toys._ I have _you_!" I said, suppressing the smile that was threatening to show up.

Hutch pressed his lips together trying to make me think that he didn't like my remark, but I know better. He can't fake that faint redness creeping up his neck. 

We walked across the parking lot towards Malcoms. It didn’t take that long when I was suddenly hauled into Hutch's arms… "Hey…," I cried, and a car just whizzed past us at a speed that was not intended for a parking lot.

Hutch was still holding me.

"Did you see that?" I asked watching the car driving even faster once it got out of the parking area. I was still glued to Hutch… I didn't mind that at all. "Shouldn’t we go catch him?" 

"He's long gone by now," said Hutch, gently pushing me away from him, "I saved your ass. You owe me one!" he sounded half angry and half relieved… He's such a big softie. My Hutch is!

"Oh, yeah?" I really didn't mind owing him one or two or a dozen.  Makes things interesting once we are at home, _if you know what I mean_! "But I wouldn't have been walking in this parking lot if you didn't suggest going to Malcoms," I said, straightening my shirt that was a mess as Hutch had got hold of me at the collar when he pulled me away from the speeding monster.

"What are you trying to say?" challenged Hutch.

"Well… I think we just had to go to Malcoms so that a car could run over me, and then you can save me, making me owe you one."

"What?"

"Makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"

Hutch shakes his head and looks away. That's his way of evading the inevitable with a- _I have no idea what you are talking about_ -shrug instead of saying 'you got me.'

Oh, I don't mind. I let him win, because he's my Hutch, and I love him!

So… finally we were in the store, and before even I could turn around to find my way, Hutch drags me towards these shelves full of drawing books and pencils. I just couldn't believe it! Why on earth would one need all this stuff to draw? Wouldn't just a paper and a pencil do? _Apparently not!_

Hutch went through the paper with a lot of 'Ah's and 'Oohh's.

"How about this one?" I pulled a drawing book from the closest shelf.

Hutch turned around and took a peek at it. "No," he said taking the book away from me and turning over the pages. "See this? Can you feel it?" Hutch asked running his fingers over the paper.

"What?"

"Just feel this texture. It's also colored... This kind of paper is for pastel and chalk drawing."

I followed Hutch and touched the paper… but felt nothing. I sighed. I knew what was coming. I was just about to get a crash course on drawing paper, their manufacturers, variations and costs.

"Wouldn't the chalk and pastel get caught in these textured surfaces?" I had to ask something.

Hutch rolled his eyes. "That's the idea, Starsk! These textures are pressed into the paper in such a fine way that they mimic mould-made paper with all these natural irregularities and what not. And some pastel paper has a laid surface with textures of parallel lines that shows up in the drawing." Hutch put back the drawing book on the shelf.

"So what type of paper are you looking for?" I asked, hoping Hutch would find what he wants quickly, or maybe, with a little bit of luck, I'll find it for him.

"One for graphite pencil drawing."

"Oh." Graphite, charcoal, pastel, chalk… what's the big deal, huh? I looked around and skimmed through the labels of the drawing materials. None of them mentioned what they were good for. I picked up a book and looked at the pages. They were shiny and soft. Maybe that'd be a good one for graphite sketches. "This looks good for me." I said holding the book up.

Hutch took it away from me and put it back. "No," he said. "That's not what I need. I'm looking for one with a fine texture, but a very sturdy paper that will withstand repeated erasing and working."

_Now why would he want to erase_? "I don't think that's a good idea." I just threw in my two cents worth.

"What?"

"Erasing!"

Hutch pursed his lips and stared at me. Well… apparently _my two cents_ worth nothing.

"Hey, look at this." Hutch stopped me right when I was stepping away. He showed me some wooden dolls and animals that looked like little puppets. "These are manikins for artists who want to draw live figures, but don't have access to live human and animal models."

_Now why would Hutch need these?_

"You know, Hutch," I whispered in his ear. "You have a real life human being right at your service who'd be willing to model for you anytime of the day. So… forget about the dolls and get on with your drawing paper, will ya?"

Hutch blushed to his roots.

I got him right where I want him. It'd take some time for him to get back his artistic mind in motion.

"I will look in the next aisle." I walked away from Hutch, humming softly.

Listening to all this talk with textures and seeing Hutch run his long fingers along those pages just made me hungry all over again. I hoped Hutch would get going, soon.

I glanced through the various paints, paint brushes, boards, and other materials that were displayed in the art aisles. I had had enough for the day. I had to find my model ships. I walked across the aisles to get to the other side of the shop. That's when I saw this silver-haired old gentleman doing some colored drawing on paper boards. I stopped for a second, and couldn't move away. It was just fascinating how he freely moved his arm all over the paper and brought to life so beautiful images. I looked at the drawings he had done so far, and they were of various landscapes.

"Do you like to draw, young man?" the artist stopped his sketching and asked me.

I glanced at is name tag; Alfred Dunn. Is he some famous artist? I didn't know!

"Hello, Mr. Dunn," I smiled graciously. Famous or not, this guy could draw! "Umm… I'm not an artist, but I like to look at art, and drawings. These pieces look great."

"Everybody calls me Fred. And I'll tell you a secret, now."  Fred came closer to me. "Anyone can draw!" he said softly and smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, I don't know about that, Fred. I could never draw. But my friend, on the other hand, is a really good artist. Wait a minute. I'll bring him here. He's lookin' for paper somewhere nearby. He'd like to talk to you."

I quickly went back to where I left Hutch and found him standing with a book and some other materials in his arms.

"Hey… I want you to come with me and see somethin' I found." I signaled Hutch to follow me.

Hutch raised his eyes and reluctantly followed me back to Fred.

"Look at these drawings. Aren't they just beeeeautiful?" I showed Hutch the sceneries.

"Oh, yes, they are. They _really_ are," said Hutch smiling softly.

"And this is Mr. Alfred Dunn, Fred, who's responsible for these masterpieces." I walked up to Fred. "Fred, This is my partner, Hutch, who is a very talented artist." I introduced them to each other.

Hutch smiled shyly. I felt myself turning into marshmallow. Hutch has that effect on me, you know!  

"Oh, so this is your _partner_?" Fred asked looking at Hutch, head to toe.

"We are cops," I explained, hurriedly.

"Ah… I see. Now what do you have here?" Fred examined what Hutch had with him.

"I err… I d-d-do graphite p-pencil drawings," Hutch stammered. He does that when he becomes nervous or when he's a bit shy. One would think what would make a grown man blush. I can tell you a thousand ways how I do that to Hutch, but that's _my_ secret! 

Fred took something away from Hutch's palm. "You don't need an eraser, young man," he said shaking his head. "Artists don’t make 'mistakes'. They make art. I can draw any line and turn it into art. One could say that art is full of mistakes. That's how you make art." 

I was about to make a comment when Hutch raised his finger threateningly. "Don't even think about it," he warned me.

Fred didn't stop at that. He took Hutch's arm and directed him towards the drawing paper aisle we were at, earlier. I was sure they'd spend a lovely time together.

Making use of the opportunity of being left alone, I slipped away from them and walked to the other end of the shop. I glanced through the small model ship kits that were intended for kids. Malcoms doesn't have the type of advanced models I work on. I get them through mail order catalogs. 

It didn't take that long for my partner to track me down.

"I should've known!" Hutch snapped, standing beside me, fuming as if I had committed the sin of the year.

"What?" I asked. "I was just lookin' at these. Now what's the matter, huh? Didn't Fred help you find what you need?"

" _Fred_? I'll tell you what Fred did! He took away my eraser. He showed me some worthless, good-for-nothing drawing paper, and told me that I should _not_ draw people!"

"Calm down Hutch! I'm sure he meant well."

"Meant well, my ass!"

"So… what did you do? You didn't kill the poor man, did you?"

"I- I thanked him, and slipped back and got everything I wanted."

"An eraser, too?" I had to ask.

"Specially an ERASER!"

"Okay, then! Can we go home, now?"

Hutch picked up a model ship kit out of the shelves. " _Thirty six dollars_?" he exclaimed. "You got to be kidding me! You aren't going to buy one of these. Are you?"

"No! _Of course_ not!" I took away the kids model ship kit from Hutch and placed it carefully on the racks. "Who'd spend that much on a toy? No way!"

Good thing that Hutch didn't know they were meant for kids. I didn't think it was necessary to mention that what I work on cost three hundred to one thousand dollars.  

"Come on. Time to go home." I pushed Hutch towards the checkout counter.

Hutch paid for his art materials, and I bought the catalog for the Model ships. I will have to make sure to keep it away from Hutch, and whenever I had saved enough money to get one, my _Uncle Amerigo_ will surprise me with an Amerigo Vespucci ship model for my birthday.

We got out of Malcoms and walked towards the Torino. Only then I noticed that Hutch and I were wearing our look-a-like red and blue plaid shirts. "Hey… we are wearing the same shirts today."

"But I look better in mine," Hutch said with this smug look on his face.

Oh, he was just too easy sometimes.

"I don't need a shirt to look better," I said, wriggling my eye brows and smiling suggestively. "I don't have to tell you that, anyway. Do I, _partner_?"

Hutch couldn’t come up with a smart-ass remark because he didn't want to deny that! He looked around, probably wanting to make sure no one heard me. He was blushing, again.

"If you aren't sure I can show you!" I said, pretending to unbutton the rest of my shirt.

Hutch grabbed me by my collar and dragged me to the car, opened the driver side door and pushed me in. "You better!" he growled.

Oh, I had him pegged, again, right where and just how I want him.

Hutch got into the car. "Drive!" he ordered.

"You sure you will last until then?" I teased him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you," Hutch muttered under his breath.

_Damn it!_ It'd be a miracle if I made it all the way home.

 

************************  END ***************************************************


End file.
